starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth Brother
The Fifth Brother was a Force-Sensitive grey-skinned humanoid member of the Inquisitorius. He was killed by Darth Maul on Malachor. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 The Fifth Brother arrived together with the Seventh Sister on Lothal under orders from Darth Sidious to take over the hunt of the Ghost crew and the two Jedi traveling with it, Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger. He and the Seventh Sister laid a trap for the Ghost crew and they took it and came to the former Republic medical station where they managed to seperate the crew and he ambushed the Jedi Kanan Jarrus and his companion Zeb. He is forced back to his fellow Inquisitor where they are fighting against the entire crew, but thanks to the Seventh Sister's ID9 Seeker Droid they got what they came for, the list of Force-Sensitive children in the Galactic Core. He and the Seventh Sister hunted down the Force-sensitive children noted on the list, starting with a girl named Alora on Chandel. They then split up and met again on Felucia where another Force-sensitive was located, Maris Brood. Here they were to late as the local Felucian tribe had taken the child under their protection. Nevertheless he and the Seventh Sister transported the children they did capture to Byss only to make that planet a target for the Ghost crew. Both the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister were on Kashyyyk when the battle between the Empire and the rebellious Wookiees was heating up. They became aware of the Ghost crew when they attempted to communicate with the ancient spirits known as the Wookieae. He later led the Imperial troops against the Wookiee base, but found it abandoned, while Darth Vader arrived on Kashyyyk. Realizing the Rebels would most likely hit the Imperial Skyhooks, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister engaged the team they assumed was the worst, the team led by the Force Sensitives, including the sought after Ahsoka Tano. They managed to disrupt the setting of charges momentarily, but the rebels pushed through and split up. This led to the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister to hunt them down and attack them again, but the far more superiorly trained Ahsoka Tano stopped them in their tracks and fought them to a standstill even to the point that she could kill them, had the Fifth Brother not called in for reinforcements that overwhelmed Tano and forced her to flee. The Fifth Brother set up a trap on an unidentified moon where the current most advanced interceptor, the RZ-3 A-Wing Advanced Interceptor was being built. He was aboard his Dominator V flagship when the Phoenix Squadron and the Ghost crew arrived from Hyperspace. He launched his TIE Fighters and managed to destroy the Advanced Interceptor before they got away with it, but the Rebels managed to get out again with the schematics. The Fifth Brother and Agent Kallus arrived at the system where the Invincible Faith was situated to reinforce the Mandalorian fleet that attacked the cruiser. The Fifth Brother and Kallus entered the cruiser and they separately fought the Ghost crew, with the Fifth Brother facing off against Kanan and Ezra. He fought them to a standstill, but when they get away he uses the Force to grab Garrat Vin out of the Ghost and the Ghost crew is forced to leave him behind. For his betrayal, the Fifth Brother executes Vin. The Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister arrived on Lothal tracking the Rebels and were joined by Darth Vader shortly. They forced their way into the Temple and found the locked chamber where Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano were present in. When they got in, the Fifth Brother and the Stormtroopers were forced back by the harboring spirits of the Jedi Temple Guards. They retreated from the Temple with a very angered Vader who Force Choked the Fifth Brother. He and the Seventh Sister arrived on Malachor, send there by Emperor Palpatine to hunt down the Ghost crew. He met there with the Eighth Brother who was hunting Darth Maul who reportedly was there on Malachor. While the Eighth Brother was hunting Ezra and Maul, the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister went after Ahsoka Tano and Kanan Jarrus and engaged them in a fight getting closer to the Great Sith Temple of Malachor. When they finally arrive at the steps of the Temple, they meet up again with the other group and prepare to face off against each other when it is revealed that Darth Vader had just arrived. The Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Eighth Brother face off against the Rebels and Maul. As Ezra Bridger was given time to ascend up the steps towards the top of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor. However, Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano managed to overpower and disarm them. The Fifth Brother did not want mercy and while the Jedi refused to kill, Maul showed no remorse and killed the Fifth Brother. Category:Imperial Inquisitor